Overlooked
by Vasdos
Summary: Harry Potter was always the least important person in any room, at least that's what his family thought, and himself after a while. With a new name, and a new mindset, will Harrison be able to show everyone who ever overlooked him, just how amazing he is? M to be safe. Romance will eventually happen... Paragraph writing is fixed at chap 2
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, stormy night in the usually crowded Diagon Alley, today though, only a few wizards and witches roamed the old worn cobblestone streets, and they all appeared to be adults. Though, if you looked closer, you would have seen a small boy, with dirt, sweat, and other disgusting things plastered not only to his face, but his entire body. Don't worry about overlooking the boy, he was quite used to it, and it came as second nature to him now. How the boy got there you ask? Well, bookmark whatever your reading this on, pop a bag of popcorn, get a butterbeer, and prepare to be amazed.

Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel walked down the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, admiring the beautiful shops that sold every type of knick knack, and the more proper shops that sold robes, and other wizarding attire, that only people in the middle to higher class could purchase. Their walk was interrupted by a boy, who looked like any other rug rat that lived in the muck and grime of sewers, and other disgusting places that provided at least a little warmth, and comfort. However, as Nicolas was a quite capable wizard and sensing wizard's auras had become a second nature to him, he realized that this typical rug rat was not typical at all, and his core was bursting with power, even at his young age, which Flamel estimated to be around 8-9. Nicolas pulled on Perenelle arm to get her to stop. "Perenelle, that boy, sense his aura." Perenelle did as Nicolas asked, and looked at Nicolas in shock, as she too recognized this boys potential to be a very powerful wizard, and with the proper grooming, the second coming of Albus Dumbledore, although that was a stretch.

So they approached the boy, and offered him a home, where he would not have to live in literal shit for a hope of warmth, and where he could have plentiful food, as well as love. The boy, obviously not being an idiot accepted.

 _ **FIVE YEARS LATER**_

"Father, why do I have to go Hogwarts, they were obviously okay with me being homeschooled for the first three years of my education." Harry questioned to his father, who also seemed quite irrigated. "Well, as I have already told you multiple times Harrison, the Ministry passed a new act that requires all wizards that were born in, or currently live in the boundaries of the British magic lines, who are between ages 11-18 to go to Hogwarts for a proper education." Nicolas said with an irate huff that showed that Harry was being quite insufferable about this. "They obviously don't know what proper education is, and that you are the epitome of that and you're the reason I have become the Wizard I have become." Harry said. That statement was exactly true, as Harry had what seemed like a limitless core, even at his ripe age of 14, just like it was with many other wizards that had the core that Harry had, containing, and controlling those cores was very difficult. It even made some wizards look less powerful than the average wizard. Another difficult side effect of monstrous cores was that if put in the right situation, where stress was very high such as a Death Eater attack in the Great War, that a simple Stupefy would turn into something as powerful as a killing spell, and the wizards who kept casting, would soon deplete their immense core in a few spells and die of exhaustion, or be so exhausted that any wizard would simply have to cast a stunning spell, and they would be killed. Harry, though, had already mastered the difficult process of controlling his core with the help of his adoptive father. That was something that would have never been accomplished in an institution such as Hogwarts, where the majority of students was the focus, and not one student that seemed below par. Harry even guessed there was multiple children in Hogwarts that were just like him, but didn't have someone there to recognize the greatness that resided in them. Harrys attention soon came back to his father, you will leave August 8th, and go to Platform 9 3/4, the train station resides in the capital, London, and a train will take you Hogwarts, and there you will do your best, and make the people there realize your greatness, the greatness imbeciles such as Albus Dumbledoor looked over. Nicolas all but ordered his son. Harry once again, sighed, and got ready to pack, as it was August 5th and he would rather not have to wait to do it on the night before.

Harry waved goodbye to his parents, and climbed on the train with a once annoyed look, one that was well deserved as multiple children were ramming into him to try and get on the train, and see their friends as quickly as possible. He eventually made it onto the train, and found the first empty cabin he could and threw his entire luggage on the floor. He leaned his head on the cool glass of the cabin window, absorbed in his own thoughts, that a rather chubby faced boy that tapped Harry on the shoulder interrupted peaceful silence, "would you mind if I sat here, all the other cabins are quite full." The boy said. Harry nodded, and tried to get back into his thoughts, until the chubby boy, once again broke the peaceful silence. "My name is Neville Longbottom, I haven't seen you before, did the new Ministry act pull you into this? Harry nodded, and introduced himself as Harrison Nicolas Flamel. The chubby boy said "Nice to meet you, I'll leave you alone now." Harry thanked him for that and sat the rest of the very long train ride in silence, only stopping his thinking to read books or sleep. After twelve hours, they arrived at a very large, ancient but beautiful building. The majority of the school rode carriages to the school, which was pulled by brilliant white skeletal horses, while some younger students rode a large number of dangerous looking old boats. When they arrived in the castle, the Headmaster Albus Dumbledoor greeted everyone inside, and asked the first years to come to the front when he called their name, so they could be sorted into their respective houses. Harry mostly tuned out the pattern of short silence and short applause as each child was sorted. Once all of the first years were sorted, Dumbledoor then asked for the students who were affected by the Ministries law, to come forward as well, and patiently waited until the Headmaster said, "Harry James Potter." Whispering voices came out as a drone of noise as friends muttered to each other, that boy died a long time ago, no child could survive by themselves at the age of nine. Of course, no one stepped forward and that drone of noise accepted the fact that magic had made a mistake. Directly after that, the Headmaster asked for Harrison Flamel, and he made his way to the front of the room. He sat on the worn stool, and other item was placed on his head. "Well, well, well, Harrison James Potter, how surprised I am to see you, I, and the rest of the wizarding world assumed you to be dead. Well, onto the topic at hand. I see your not much of a Lion like your brother, more cunning, but also not a manipulator, so that rules out Slytherin, and everyone knows that Puffs are just the leftovers, so that leaves RAVENCLAW," the hat shouted out to the masses of students. Harry made his way over to the Ravenclaw table, sat down, and started to eat.

However, at the front of the room after the sorting had finished, a man that some called the greatest wizard of all time, Albus Dumbledoor thought to himself. "Magic never makes mistakes."

Well, that was chapter uno, and I know that not much action happened but it was pretty much essential for the plot, and where I want to take this story. For all of you asking why everyone wasn't in awe at the name of Flamel you have to remember that Harry and Hermione had to look up Flamel to even recognize the name, so it isn't very common. I would appreciate a review if your on the story, hate, love it, leave a review and give me a piece of your mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, first off I cannot remember for the life of me what year Luna Lovegood is in, and don't feel like doing research on it so she will be in fourth year with Harry. Second off, I don't know many names in Ravenclaw so his friendships will develop later, and since this question always bothered me later in stories. Who will he end up with romantically? Well, they will not be canon to answer your question, most likely that is. Now that my ramble is over…. Enjoy!**

Harry started his march toward the Ravenclaw table, and soon sat down and waited for the Sorting to be finished. Once Dumbledore was finished with his speech, the food was served and Harry began to eat. Midway through dishing up his own meal, a dopey looking girl asked him if he would pass the plate of what he was eating, which was grilled chicken. He of course said yes, while he was passing the plate, grease on the plate made Harrys hand slip, and the chicken fell onto the table with a big bang.

The girl, smiled dopily at Harry. "Nargles, they always do things like this, once they took my whole wardrobe and I had to use the same pair of robes for weeks."

"What the hell is that girl smoking," Harry thought to himself.

A hand nudged Harry, and a rather pretty girl, who introduced herself as Lisa said,

"Don't worry about her, her name is Looney Lovegood, that girl is straight up crazy just like her wacky father."

"And why is that?" Harry questioned.

"She makes up creatures for attention, Nargles, and wrackspurts she calls them, absolutely crazy, anyone would know that there fake, just like her fathers weird magazine."

Harry nodded, and got back to his own meal, after helping Luna clean up the mess they had both created.

"So, do people really think your crazy?" Harry questioned Luna.

"Crazy is as crazy does, my father always says that, he also says that you need to wear purple wigs to see Nargles, would you ever go Nargle hunting with me? Nargle hunting is actually quite hard, wrackspurts would be easier, maybe we should hunt those instead, and does Friday work for you Harry?"

"Friday would be perfect, see you then Luna."

Soon after Luna and Harry finished their talk, it was time to head up to the common rooms, and prefects lead the way while explaining pretty much everything about Hogwarts, including the moving staircases, and that you needed to be careful, a kid had died last year when he fell off without his wand in hand.

After a bit, they reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, and a painting of Rowena Ravenclaw asked a riddle, and the prefect explained that you needed to answer it before you passed.

"Many have heard me, none have seen me, and I will not speak back until spoken too, what am I?" Rowena questioned the mixed group of first years and older kids affected by the Ministries law.

The prefects went around and asked if anyone knew the answer, some guessed, but were wrong, and once Harry saw that no one knew the answer. He stepped forward and said, "You're an echo."

Rowena nodded, and the large frame swung open and revealed what was inside. Magic had obviously had some part in the common room, as the ceilings were fifteen feet high, and the length and width had to be at least quadrupled, if not more.

The fireplace was the centerpiece of the entire room, made of old worn brick, that somehow managed to look ancient and beautiful at the same time, just like Hogwarts itself. Many couches and love seats surrounded the fire, with tables in between every few, for studying and playing games, like chess.

After he was finished investigating the common room, Harry walked across the room to a set of stairs that had a sign that read, boy's dormitory. He walked up the stairs and down the long hallway while reading the names displayed across the wooden doors. Finally he came to one that read, Harrison Nicolas Flamel.

He opened the door, and saw that it was quite spacious, a king sized bed was directly in the center of the room. A nightstand was on the right side of the bed, and a desk with a swivel chair was on the left. Harry though, liked his own room at home much better. After a long and complicated process that included runes, he made something that was similar to a portal, he opened the room to his dormitory, and instead of the Hogwarts issued bedroom, and he would be brought back to his own room. It wasn't quite perfected, as it would only make his room, and the doors that would usually lead to the rest of the house just remain locked.

The best part about Harrys room at home was his window. It allowed his best friend, the creature that had always been there, and never abandoned, or let alone even faltered in his faith in.

Harry started to unpack his bags, and put his tailored robes into his closet, and his dragon skin boots into an old worn chest. That chest had been a gift from his father; he remembered it like it was yesterday.

 _ **3 Years Prior.**_

" _Happy birthday Harry!" Perenelle and Nicolas Flamel said as Harry blew out he candles that were on top of the cake, which read Happy 11_ _th_ _Harrison._

 _Once they were all finished eating the cake, they moved into the living room, where four boxes laid in the center, all wrapped with bows adorning the top. Harry tentatively reached for the first present, and began to unwrap it, he made sure to not rip any of the paper as if he were to save it to remember this moment, which he exactly was planning on doing._

 _Once it was unwrapped, he pulled out the item, which was a gold, and silver watch, on the bottom side, were the initials HJP, although the last two letters were scratched and made to look like an N and F, to show old pasts and new beginnings._

 _The last three presents were unwrapped in the same fashion, and two of the presents were not those important, books on magical theory mainly. The last present was something extraordinary though. The lock on it had a simple initial, an M._

" _Harry, this chest has many extraordinary things, for one, it can be used as a one room safe house, during crisis and has indestructible wards, created by the owner of the chest. It can also be used as a floo type device, you get in, say the location, and it will take you there, unless wards prevent it of course, and finally it works as an endless supply closet, and you think of the item you put in, and it comes straight to your hand."_

" _Thank you father, but I must ask, you were talking about the creator of the chest, but you never gave a name, who is it?"_

" _Merlin himself, Merlin himself Harry."_

 _ **Present**_

Harry began looking at his class list, and visibly flinched as he realized nearly every single one of his classes was with Gryffindor. After the flinch, after the hurt, then came the anger.

It was blinding, all he saw was red and his immense core expanded over not just his room, but also the entire Ravenclaw common room. Luckily, he was in his room at home and the silencing wards that were permanently put up made sure that no one heard his anguish, no one except his best friend.

A shriek similar to a hawk filled Harrys ear, and a pure white phoenix landed on his shoulder, and started rubbing her head against Harrys own. He started to calm down almost instantly, and his breathing that sounded much like hyperventilation turned into slow breathing.

Harry began to think good thoughts, so he wouldn't go into his own shell, and turn into an ice-cold excuse for a young man, as he had many times since that fateful day. Luckily, today he didn't go into his shell, and all he did was lay his head down onto his pillow, and have a very torturous sleep.

 **Well, that's chapter two. Trust me more action will be coming and it will be coming soon, so stay tuned. Since I got this question once yes this is a WBWL story, and this is my take on it. Leave a review on who you would** **like Harry to have a relationship with and I will think through it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys I know it has been a while since the last update, and I sort of just lost interest in the whole fan fiction thing but I'm back and ready to write some more of Overlooked. Another thing I want to make sure you guys all know is that even though he has a limitless core and knows how to control it, it doesn't mean he is overpowered. He is still 14 and he isn't going to be running through death eaters like a knife through butter quite yet. It is going to take skill and creativity and help from friends. I was looking through the reviews that were there as well and noticed someone asked is this a WBWL story, and yes it is. I dislike copying stories and most of them have the wrong one weak, which is weird because even if he isn't the boy who lived he would still come from powerful lineage, so the other child may not be as powerful as Harrison, but he wont be someone who cant cast a simple lumos either. As those of you reading this will know it's been a while since I've updated and I have changed my mind about the chest, I also want it to work as a room of requirement and it would make it more Merlin like anyways, hope you enjoy!**

Harry was looking forward to his classes, but he was also dreading them. It was rather confusing but Harrison always had a thirst for knowledge. It was his escape when he lived in the Potters. It didn't matter if it was a simple book about muggle mathematics, or magical theory that he didn't understand; it was something to take his mind off of being alone.

Harry had a reason for dreading it though, Bellamy, Bellamy Charles Potter, the Boy Who Lived. For the five years that they lived together, Bell only treated Harrison as a stuffed animal. He thought Harrison was only something that he needed when he wanted some comfort, or a plaything to toss around.

Bellamy wasn't Harrison's real reason for leaving though. It was his good for nothing-awful parents. They didn't abuse him, but he almost wished he did. That would have meant they recognized he was there, that he was something worth beating up.

All they did though was ignore him; they treated him like nothing because in their opinion that is what he was to them. Nothing. They had one son who was the defeater of Voldemort, the vanquisher of all things evil. Their other son though, weak, and not even strong enough to show accidental magic until the age of 5. It wasn't their fault they didn't know about limitless core and slow development but it was their fault that they used him not showing magic as an excuse not to love him.

A flutter of wings and a soft pecking on Harrisons' window brought him out of his thought, he opened the window as his familiar hopped onto his arm and pecked playfully at his ear, asking for a treat. Harrison of course obliged and gave her a few owl crackers, which phoenixes love as well. Hedwig hopped over to her roost, which was in the corner of Harrisons' room next to his window and settled down and began to sleep.

Harrison took that as a sign to start his morning routine, and began to do an array of workouts in his room, such as pushups, sit-ups, pull-ups, and many other things to increase his core and overall body strength.

Once he was finished with that he took a shower, put on his robes, and made his way to the Ravenclaw common room, where he was pleasantly surprised to find quite a bit of laughter. He always figured that Ravenclaw would be full of nerds and bookworms, not that there was anything wrong with that he just liked a little bit of fun as well.

His happiness suddenly vanished when he saw what the laughter was about. A group of boys, ranging from fourth year to seventh year stood with what could only be a pile of Luna's clothes, as they were multicolored and honestly quite weird looking. They were throwing them into the vintage fireplace and dopily saying Nargles, Nargles, Nargles, and then laughing.

It dawned on Harry that Luna was using Nargles as a way to deal with her bullies; it was easier to deal with fake creatures than real cruel people. He knew that first hand.

Harry began to interrogate them. "What exactly do you think you guys are doing?"

A boy who Harrison recognized as Roger Davies stepped forward and said, "What does it look like Flamel, were teaching Looney a lesson, so either join in or get the bloody hell out of here!"

Harrison felt his anger began to grow and responded, "Davies, I don't think you understand what your getting into, stop burning an innocent girls clothes and return them to her, or we are going to have a real problem."

In response to that Davies threw another piece of clothing into the fire, and turned back with a smug smile on his face only to be hit with a Petrificus Totalus. He struggled to move and his expression soon turned to fear as Harrison began to levitate Davies over the fireplace, and his hair was dangerously close to being set on fire.

Davies gooneys didn't like that very much and began to run at Harry, until he cast a windless widespread tripping jinx that made them all fall and have a huge pileup. He heard a snap as the large group was falling and could only assume that one of the idiots had broken something.

"Had enough Davies or do you want me to burn the rest of your hair off so you look like a middle aged pedophile or are you going to stop being a jerk?"

Davies squealed " I've had enough just let me down stop before you drop me in and kill me!"

Harrison of course responded by dropping him closer to the fire.

"Now are you completely sure that you will return Luna's clothes, and never bother the poor girl again, make sure to return any other items you imbeciles stole from her as well or else you will be dealing with me, and trust me next time I wont be so merciful," Harry threatened with a glare that could freeze hell over.

Davies of course responded with a series of rapid nods that indicated he was scared out of his wits.

"One more thing Davies, spread the word to the rest of the houses, I won't tolerate bullies." Harry said with a parting remark as he levitated Davies away from the fire and dropped him to the floor with a loud thud.

Harry started to walk towards the exit of the Ravenclaw common room before he caught a whiff of his scent and began to turn back around to shower again. When he turned around he saw a very grateful looking Luna who was close to tears.

"Harrison, thank you, I know we don't know each other very well but your still the best friend I have ever had, I don't know what to do to thank you." Luna gasped out.

Harry put his hand on Luna's' shoulder and looked into her eyes and said, "I hate bullies, and those guys were being real jerks, I'm pretty sure I taught those guys a lesson and word will spread but if someone is mean to you or any of your friends let me know and I will take care of it, you can trust me." Harry said genuinely as he thought he might gain not only a loyal ally but also a very good friend.

Harry continued by saying "I'm going to go take a shower as I smell quite bad now, if you want to wait for me to go to breakfast it will only be around twenty minutes."

Luna of course said, "Yes!"

Harrison responded with a laugh and made his way to his bedroom, where he grabbed a fresh set of robes and made his way to his chest, he opened the lid and hopped down into a steam room shower, and began to recuperate, as the interaction had taken a lot more energy out of him than he had let on. He was a very powerful wizard, but no matter what spell was casted windless magic was very, very tiring, add that to two minutes worth of elevating and Harrison was just flat out tired.

Once he was done changing he made his way to the Ravenclaw common room where he found Davies, his gooneys, and an array of other people such as the pretty girl he had met in the Great Hall. All of those people were giving back an assortment of things to Luna such as hats, earmuffs, clothes, shoes, and a ton of stuff that he just didn't recognize.

As soon as Luna saw him she abandoned all of her clothing and ran to Harrison, linked their arms and began to stroll to the Great Hall all the while muttering about Nargles and other made up creatures.

Harrison decided to make some conversation, "So, Luna, are you still down for Wrackspurt hunting on Friday?"

"Why yes I am."

After that it was just constant babbling from Luna once again, once they reached the Great Hall they took a seat, and began to eat while making small talk about wrackspurts, and Harrison answering questions about his education before coming to Hogwarts.

Ten minutes had passed and Harrison had ate enough food and dealt with too many questions and began to make his way to his first class, which was Potions. With Luna's help they got there easily… NOT.

Luna did not know the layout of the castle at all and ended up wandering around for twenty minutes in empty hallways.

"This is the way Harrison I just know it you have to trust me on this one!" Luna exclaimed happily.

Harrison just nodded until he saw a ghost, which he recognized as the Gray Lady, he asked her a question.

"Um, Mrs. Gray Lady are we going the right way to potions?" Harrison tentatively asked, he was never a huge fan of ghosts; they gave him the heebie jeebies.

"Not even close," Gray Lady responded with a laugh, "you children are currently on the third floor and it is in the Dungeons, just take that staircase down three levels, move back to the Great Hall, and then there is a menacing looking sign saying Dungeons, go down there and you can't miss it!"

After that encounter Harrison turned to Luna and said with a laugh, "I thought this was the way!"

Luna sheepishly responded with, "Well, I thought it was, lets go to class Snape will get angry if we are late."

Harrison thought to himself, "Luna, we were late half an hour ago."

They eventually made their way to the Potions classroom and sheepishly knocked on the door, and prepared themselves for the barrage of insults that would most certainly come their way for being nearly forty minutes late to class.

After about thirty seconds Severus Snape opened the door with what could only be called an evil looking grin.

"Well, well, well, look at who finally decided to show up to class." Snape said with a smirk that promised trouble.

"Sorry sir, we got lost on our way here as this is my first day going to classes, I was forced to come because of the new stupid law."

Luna, being Luna decided to add, "The wrackspurts also gave us trouble and told me the wrong way to your class!"

With what Harry had heard about Snape at both meals, he was a sadistic man who used to be a Death Eater who mixed poisons and other deadly potions until the fall of Voldemort, where Dumbledore decided to give the man a second chance and hire him as a new teacher.

"How much of an idiot can you be to hire a former Death Eater, and when Voldemort rises again, will most likely rejoin his forces and murder hundreds of children, it wouldn't be too difficult to be completely honest." Harry mused.

"It doesn't matter, you should have been prepared beforehand, two hundred points from Ravenclaw." Snape said

Harry heard a multitude of gasps and rather angry faces from Ravenclaw and cheering from Gryffindor, which lead him to thinking that these were rather important for some reason.

Snape continued by saying, "Since you guys missed out on the instruction portion of the class you will just go ahead and make the Drought of the Living Death, the instructions are posted on the board and I have no doubt you will certainly fail."

That brought Harrison into a flashback of the greatest potion master teaching him things much more difficult than the Draught of the Living Death.

"Harrison, one thing you should know about Potion making is that there is always the textbook way, or the way that people think you should make them, but there are always additions that you can use to make them better, and mixing potions can sometimes give the desired effect and even multiply it to make it better. One example of this is mixing Amoretti, or love potion with Draught of the Living Death. It makes those who need to be awoken remember their loved ones and it just strengthens the effects and it helps them wake up." Nicolas said to him.

Harrison planned on showing the stuck up potions teacher that although Potions was indeed difficult, you didn't need thirty years of study to make a simple potion.

He didn't even need to look at the instructions on the board before going to the cabinet where all of the ingredients resided and pulling out things that he needed for both the Love potion and also the Draught. He began to cut up everything that he needed and threw it in the cauldron. He waited until it was completed and the desired color.

Snape soon called for everyone to bring up their potions so he could grade them, an O being the best and if it wasn't an O it was considered a fail, potions had to be perfect or else they wouldn't work, which Harry totally agreed with he just didn't think Snape had to be such a jerk about it.

Eventually it was Harry and Luna's time to be graded and Snape grabbed their potion, didn't even bother looking at it and threw it in the trash, he yelled fail.

Harry obviously wasn't going to take any of Snape's crap and fished it out of the trashcan and shoved it in the Professors face.

"You call this a fail? This is exactly the color that it is supposed to be and even a little bit better. Maybe you shouldn't be such a stuck up prick and actually do your job!" Harry exclaimed.

Snape seethed and said, "400 points from Ravenclaw and two weeks worth of detention, with me, starting tomorrow."

Harrison just laughed in response and sat back down in his seat, and waited for Snape to address the class before dismissing them.

Near the end of the grading, a rather nerdy looking girl with bushy hair and a slight buck tooth which were in the process of being fixed by braces was rudely being pushed by a disgusting looking red head with food all over his clothes.

Harry moved a little bit closer so he could hear the interaction, as he hated bullies, and wasn't going to put up with any mean children in a house of education.

"Give me your potion Granger, one stupid potion grade wont make a difference for you and I actually need it." The food stained red head said.

"Well if the same logic applies Ronald than this one grade won't make the difference, so no I wont give you my potion and no I wont give it to Bellamy either so don't send his sorry but up here and have him ask, so I wont give it to you no matter how much you think I should." Granger responded, looking close to tears.

Ronald then tried to forcefully take the potion out of her hand and that's when Harry decided to intervene.

"Now what do you think your doing Ronald?" Harry questioned.

"What I'm doing is trying to take what's rightfully mine! If only this mud blood would let me." Ron said indigently

Harrison had his wand out at this point and was going to destroy this stuck up piece of nothing when someone who had gone unnoticed to Harrison previously showed up.

"Ron, back off, haven't you heard this is the Ravenclaw that destroyed all of Ravenclaws' bullies, you couldn't take him and I doubt I could either." A dark haired, green-eyed young man said that could only be Bellamy Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

Harry looked on in interest, wondering what was going to go down, and by his response, Harry could tell that Ronald was Bellamy's lap dog, and a ton of other people probably were too. He could also tell the Bellamy probably liked ordering people around, feeling like he was top dog.

One thing of that statement got to Harry though, "I doubt I could either." That either meant the fight had been blown way out of proportion, or Bellamy was not as strong as all of the stories told him to be. Harry hoped it was the second.

After Bellamy and Ron and returned to their seat, Harry decided to talk to this Granger girl.

"So Granger, do Ron and Bellamy try to steal your work quite a bit?"

"Yes, they both feel like they are entitled to my work because Bellamy is the Boy Who Lived and Ron is his friend, it's just so annoying because I work so hard for hours on all my work and they steal it and finish theirs in fifteen minutes, I just wish there was a way they could understand." Granger finished exasperated.

"Well, I'm sure we can figure something out to make sure they never try to steal your work again, and I think I know just the way to do it." Harry finished with an evil smirk.

Harry, Luna, and Hermione talked for the rest of the day about how they were going to get revenge, and became friends throughout the day as well, a luxury nobody out of the group of three had been able to experience. Soon, it was the end of the day and Hermione was going to set the plan into action.

"Ron, Bellamy, I've been thinking and you are complete right I should be giving you all my work that I do by myself so that you guys don't have to work at all, so here is Transfiguration, Runes, and Arithmancy homework." Hermione stated, struggling to keep a smirk off her face.

Ron and Bellamy looked at each other in surprise, shrugged and ripped the paper out of her hands, getting ready to get a good grade for once.

After that everyone went to sleep, and the next day in each of those classes if you were to look at Bellamy or Ron, their faces were red with rage, and if you were to look at Harry, Hermione, or Luna, laughter was evident as they didn't even bother hiding it.

 **AN: I know this wasn't the most action packed chapter but I'm just setting up bonds and friendships that will come in later, and as for Neville don't worry he will be coming in soon. Leave a review, tell me if you hate it, love it, and of course the pairing you want as it isn't decided yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: It's been a while… hehe. Enjoy!

The next day arrived all to quickly, Harry was excited anyways; today he had his favorite class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, more commonly known as DADA. His father had trained him against any monster he might encounter, including but not limited to, Rouge Centaurs, Dragons, Boggarts, and Dementors, which he could all deal with quite easily now.

He went through his morning routine once again, and made his way to the common room, where he was going to wait for Luna, breakfast didn't start for another twenty minutes and he still had some time before then.

While he was waiting, a 6th year prefect approached him.

"Mr. Flamel I presume?"

"Yes, is there something you need?" Harry responded, he liked to keep interactions with people he didn't know to a minimum, once he had gotten a good read of them and found them at least partially trustworthy he was more likely to indulge in conversation, and ultimately friendship.

"Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you in his office before breakfast, if you would follow me."

"Give me one second and I will go with you.

Harry walked across the common room and approached a group of boys, including Davies.

"Davies, I have to go take care of some things so just let Luna know I will meet her at breakfast, or at Defense if I am still gone."

"O-o-of course Flamel." Davies stuttered out, evidently still a little scared after the encounter they had the previous day.

Harry proceeded to follow the Prefect, who took him out of the Ravenclaw Common room and started to bring him towards the Headmasters office. As they were going, they made small talk.

"So, are you impressed with Hogwarts so far?" The prefect asked.

"I am surprisingly impressed, I didn't really want to come but I think it might be a good experience, especially making new friends because I didn't really have any one close to my age in my household."

"Are you parents quite older than you?"

"Something like that" Harry responded, barely holding back a smirk.

More small talk ensued, and then eventually they reached the Headmasters office.

'The password is Phoenix Drops, if you need any help on the way back just ask the Headmaster, he will gladly help you."

Harry nodded, said the password, and entered after the gargoyles slid open.

"Those would be a lot more menacing if they weren't holding suckers" Harry thought to himself. It was without a doubt one thing the Headmaster was amazing at, making himself seem like less of a threat than he really was; both politically and in wand to wand combat.

"Enter my boy, enter."

Harry did that with a bit of trepidation, he just didn't know what to expect.

What he saw surprised him, he had expected the Headmaster to look demented, he had heard his reputation at the Ravenclaw table and it seemed like they respected him for his battling prowess but thought that he was lacking mentally.

With one look into his eyes, he knew that the Claws were wrong. They were wise, even though he was nearing a hundred years old his eyes made him seem like he held more knowledge than was humanly possible. They twinkled, and made him appear to be a kind old man, but behind that, Harry could see the cold calculated look of a general. Someone who believed in second chances but wasn't afraid to be ruthless if needed.

Quite simply, Harry was intimidated. Good thing he never backed down.

"So Mr. Flamel, I was wondering if you would perhaps like a lemon drop, they are a quite delicious American Candy. I'd tell you the story about how I found these drops of gold but I fear it might take too much time. So, how has Hogwarts and it's students been treating you?"

It's quite well, like I told the Prefect it's nice to have some friends around my age."

"And the classes?"

"They are also going well."

"Not a conversationalist I see," the Headmaster pointed out with a slight laugh and a tip of his pointed hat.

"I guess you could say that." Harry responded. He was sort of annoyed, he could tell the Headmaster wanted to say something but he wasn't saying it.

"So, I was wondering, are you Nicolas and Perenelle' biological child, I was under the impression that they were, ah, not able to produce." The Headmaster stated, while looking at Harry' face quite closely, trying to discern any emotion on his stoic face, he evidently found what he was looking for, and leaned back into his chair.

At that point Harry was a bit unnerved, Nicolas and Perenelle adopted him magically so he carried some of their features but it definitely wasn't a mirror image. It didn't help he still had James Potter' hair. One problem with magical adoption is even though it changes your name to everyone with mortal eyes; magic still sees you as the name written down on the birth certificate. They used a special spell to see the parents so cheating among pureblood parents was kept to a minimum. It also helped prevent children being accidently switched at birth.

The Headmaster looking pointedly at him, waiting for a response, brought him out of his train of his thoughts.

"Yes I am indeed there child, how exactly do you know them? They never mentioned that they knew you?" Harry stated back, now slightly interested in the conversation.

"Around four years ago, I asked a favor for them, you see, I believed that someone was coming after the Stone that your father possessed and wondered if they wanted me to keep it for them, after a bit of thought, they agreed and gave it to me, sadly, it was destroyed in my possession, which is something that I will never quite forgive myself for. "

That sentence pretty much tore Harry' world apart, he had noticed it, although it was very slight, his parents did appear to be finally showing their age. It was heartbreaking, knowing the two people that mattered the most to Harry were no longer pretty much invincible.

He mentally steeled himself, strengthening his Occlumency shield; he didn't want to show any emotion in front of this man.

"They never mentioned that to me, you didn't really answer my question though, how do you know them?"

"That is a tale that I think your parents should probably tell you, it's not my place to say." With a shake of his head, and a sad look in his eyes he dismissed Harry and sent him on his way to DADA, after giving him directions.

He arrived to class barely on time, and scanned the classroom. It was his routine that his father had drilled into him, a routine that he realized he had forgotten in his short stay at Hogwarts. He swore to himself to not forget it again, you never really know what threat is in the room, no matter how safe it may seem.

The first thing he noticed about the room was the small desk in the front of the room; on the desk there were multiple spiders in large glass jars. The chairs and desks where the students would sit was situated about ten feet in front of the desk; behind where the students would sit was a long space of empty classroom, where the wands on material would be practiced.

Harry continued to look around the room, where he noticed a shimmer in the corner. He smirked to himself and prepared him self for the first lesson of the year, it looked like it had already begun.

He made his way over to an empty desk that was on the right of Hermione Granger, after setting his bag on the floor and pulling his wand out of the holster where it usually rested, he sat down.

Hermione eyed him speculatively, and voiced her concerns. "Harrison, today's schedule only has bookwork listed, you don't need your wand."

"Look in the far left corner of the room, what do you see?" Harrison asked, he was sort of testing her; he wanted to see if the rumors were true. He was not disappointed.

"Well, I don't see anything there so… Ah! I see! It's not what you can see but what's actually there! I didn't expect Moody to act so, well never mind I guess this is exactly what I expected." She said with an exasperated sigh. "I just hope he knows what he is teaching."

Hermione then proceeded to pull her wand out as well.

Once the classroom was completely full, and a few minutes had passed whispers started to break out about how the Professor was late to his first class.

A few more minutes passed and a loud voice saying, "AVADA KEVADRA" broke everyone out of their whispers and kids started to scream and dive, most of the screams saying; "Death eaters in Hogwarts!"

"ATTENTION, CLASS, ATTENTION!" Not many kids paid that statement any attention as they were currently behind flipped desks that were acting as makeshift shields.

They remained behind the desks for a few seconds longer until the voice of Bellamy Potter started to draw the classes' attention. "Guys, it's just Mad Eye, I guess that's his idea of some fun." He completed that sentence with a disgusted look on his face, showing that he was quite displeased with the Professors first attempt at teaching.

"FLAMEL, GRANGER, WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE COVER LIKE EVERYONE ELSE?" Moody yelled, it seemed like that was going to be a common theme for him, bellowing directly into students ears.

"Harrison noticed you were in the corner of the room and told me about it. We were waiting for an actual spell to be cast to defend. We didn't think you just yelling the spell would get that reaction from the students." Hermione thoroughly explained while moving her hands around. She talked with her hands, like a lot

"MR. FLAMEL, HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS IN THE CORNER OF THE ROOM!?" Moody bellowed while his mechanical eyed whirled around crazily.

"I noticed a shimmer, sort of like one that heat would produce and knew that you were casting a spell to conceal yourself." Harry explained, projecting his voice so it was loud enough for the entire class to hear.

"VERY WELL DONE FLAMEL! CONSTANT VIGILANCE! NOW SOMEONE BESIDES GRANGER OR FLAMEL TELL ME WAYS TO DEFEND THE KILLING CURSE! YES, MR. WEASLEY, PLEASE ENLIGHTEN US!"

Ron looked very pleased with himself as he spoke in a loud, clear voice. "There is no way to block the killing curse, you can only dodge."

"PARTIALLY CORRECT ! CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHICH PART OF HIS STATEMENT WAS TRUE AND WHICH PART WAS NOT TRUE?" He stared at the class for a couple moments, no one wanted to answer and be wrong.

The silence was broken when Gryfindor' Golden Boy spoke up, "It is correct that you can dodge it, the killing curse doesn't follow you like a heat seeking charm for example. However you can block it with a simple levation charm if you use it on a piece of furniture or another object to block it's path. It generally moves quite slow so either option can get the job done." Bell explained.

"VERY WELL DONE MR. POTTER! THERE IS HOWEVER ONE VERY UNKNOWN WAY TO BLOCK SPELLS, I WOULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT THIS UP BUT I SAW THE RUNIC SYMBOLS ON A STUDENTS BRACELET! MR. FLAMEL, PLEASE COME TO THE DEMONSTRATION AREA!"

Moody _skipped_ to the back of the classroom. Literally skipped. It would have been a funny sight, a man with a peg leg skipping if it weren't for the fact that this man had killed and imprisoned dozens of Death eaters. It also needed to mention that when Moody was excited, he appeared more demented than usual.

Once they were to the demonstration area, and the students had all turned their seats so they could see without straining, Moody addressed the class again.

"THE WAY THAT MR. FLAMEL IS ABOUT TO DEMONSTRATE REQUIRES AMAZING CRAFTING, AND EVEN MORE PRACTICE TO FULLY MASTER, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT FLAMELS SKILLS ARE. FLAMEL! WHAT ARE YOUR SKILLS! Moody bellowed.

The entire class was convinced on one thing. Moody was absolutely crazy. Harrison agreed.

"I would say I am quite capable of defending myself, especially with this piece of equipment." Harrison answered confidently, he straightened himself up to his full height of 6 feet. Which made him appear quite large compared to all of the other students.

Harrison knew that he shouldn't be doing this, he usually liked to keep all of his advantages to himself, and at the moment he couldn't care. He really felt like rubbing it into Potters face how amazing he was, even if he knew that they wouldn't know who it was, it would still feel nice.

"VERY WELL! I AM GOING TO SEND A BARRAGE OF SPELLS, ALL HARMLESS OF COURSE! LET'S SEE JUST HOW CAPABLE YOU ARE!"

Without any warning, he whipped his wand faster than most eyes could track, and he whipped six spells at Harry, all at different parts of his body, it seemed he was meaning to disable.

Harry was just as fast, and with a clench of his hand, and a thought of open, his shield opened in a brilliant flash of light. He jumped over the two spells sent at his feet and twisted in mid air, while swiping his shield horizontally to deflect the two spells he wasn't able to dodge.

Harry' aim was impeccable, and although no one would know this besides him, he hit exactly what he was aiming for.

Bellamy was crouched over retching up slugs; while his ears grew so large his head couldn't support them. He toppled over with a plop.

"ABSOULUTLY BRILLIANT MR. FLAMEL! I HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT FROM A KID YOUR AGE, WELL, SINCE EVER!" Moody was gushing at this point, oblivious to the Boy Who Lived pretty much choking.

Moody continued to ramble about greatness for what seemed like hours until Ron Weasley yelled "MOODY, BELLAMY IS CHOKING FIX THE BLODDY SPELL!"

For the first time in the class period, Moody didn't yell, he didn't whisper either; he spoke like a normal human would. It was chilling to say the least, in a very weird way. His mechanical eye moved onto Ron, and rested there, seeming to bore directly through him.

"Tsk tsk tsk, is that any way to speak to your elders Mr. Weasley? Let me walk you through a situation that I remember quite vividly.

He turned his attention to the entire class.

"A Death Eater had thrown a very dark curse at a member of the light. It was a relatively known curse, with a twist. The slug-spewing curse, mixed with a curse commonly known as the seizure curse. You might think it was relatively harmless, well everyone else did too, and no one bothered to cast the counter curse. Around thirty minutes later, they went back to they area they had last seen this man, and he was dead, with dozens of slugs resting inside of his mouth. He had choked to death because he was shaking to badly to counter the curse."

He finished the story as he sat down at his desk, he propped his wooden leg on the desk and took a sip from a flask he had procured out of nowhere.

"This leads to lesson number two, everything in battle is deadly. If just one of this man' friends had cast the counter curse for the slug spewing spell, he would still be alive. Never assume, everything is done for a reason."

He waited a few seconds and let this sink in, before continuing.

"Lesson number three. Don't think someone else is going to take care of it. This curse is easy to identify, it would have taken only thirty seconds for someone to research the counter. THINK ON YOUR FEET! LIVES DEPEND ON IT."

He finished his tirade with a lazy swipe of his wand, and sent the counter spell in the direction of Bellamy; loud and frenzied intakes of breath could be heard as he regained his senses.

"Lesson number four. You are always in danger. Always. Take steps to prevent yourself ending up like Mr. Potter over there, or worse."

Moody cracked each knuckle on his hand, and said, "Class dismissed."

Students began to stand up, and gather their things. Eager to be out of the classroom so they could at least have a chance to gather their thoughts.

They were practically running out of the classroom when Moody interrupted once again.

"I FORGOT TO SAY LESSON ONE IS CONSTANT VIGILANCE, HAVE A GOOD DAY CHILDREN! MR. FLAMEL, PLEASE STAY BEHIND FOR A MOMENT."

Harry shrugged at Luna and Hermione, who he had been walking out of the classroom with.

"I guess I will see you guys later."

He made his way over to Moody' desk.

"Yes Professor?" he questioned.

"Mr. Flamel, I would just like to say brilliant job today, brilliant aim too! Well, that is beside the point. I want to inform you of something that I probably shouldn't be doing but after seeing you today I can't help but be amazed."

Professor Moody stood up and begun to stretch, and continued talking while bending over and touching his toes, Harry wasn't even surprised at the weird actions Moody was taking at the moment.

"The Headmaster will be announcing the Tri-Wizard Tournament today and this will be everyone's first time hearing about it, including most of the teachers. I would really like you to join and compete if you are able. However, even if you are not able to compete, I would still like to extend and invitation for extra training for you and a few other students. I haven't determined who will all be able to take this class so please keep this to your self for the moment. I'm trusting you not too. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear sir."

Harry intended to not tell anyone about it either, he figured the information would come out at it's intended pace anyways. He also didn't want to give people like Ron and Bellamy to work hard in class. He didn't feel like learning with them any more than he had too.

Harry made his way out to the hallway, met up with Luna and Hermione, and proceeded to walk towards their next class.

 **The night later- Headmasters Office.**

"Bellamy, Ronald, sit, sit. Would you boys like a lemon drop?" The Headmaster asked ushering the boys inside his office and holding out the bowl of yellow candies.

"I'm good sir, thank you for the offer anyways."

"So, what are your first impressions of Hogwarts this year? Any new lady students that you are interested in Ron?" The Headmaster asked this with while wiggling his eyebrows, a crude gesture that did not go over the boy's head.

They shook their heads no while grinning, finding his antics funny.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, during that time Ron' face went from a smile to a frown.

Dumbledore was nothing if not a good observer and picked up on this right away. "Something wrong Ronald?"

"Well, we did have one new student who made an impression on us. He was a bloody git to Bellamy though. Deflected two spells right at him and refused to say the counter curses!" Ron was still frowning, he was upset that he let his friends honor go to trash because he wasn't smart enough to look up a counter curse.

"What was the name of this student?" Dumbledore queried.

"Harrison Flamel."

"How did he deflect these spells, was it some sort of spell you haven't heard of?"

Bellamy decided to answer this question.

"It was some sort of shield. Harrison didn't even try to show off though, Moody pressed him to defend him self and it sort of just happened I guess. He looked pretty graceful with the shield though. I'll show you the memory if you want to."

"Yes that would be very great."

Bell procured a silvery string out of his head with the tap of his wand and set it in the Headmaster' pensieve.

Dumbledore gently lowered his face into the liquid, and watched the memory from Bell' perspective, straining to hear Moody over the sound of retching.

After he was finished viewing the memory, he noticed the two boys were gone. He was shocked to see he had been in the pensieve for around an hour!

"Time flies when an interesting situation presents itself," he thought.

There was one thing that made Dumbledore uneasy, the look of pure satisfaction in Harrison' Avada Kevadra eyes when he saw the spells hit Bellamy. Well, two things that made him uneasy, those eyes reminded him so much of Lily' that there eyes could have been twins!

He mused, people share eye colors all the time but it is still similar. I would have mistaken him for Lily' child if not for the rest of the features that didn't really remind him of either parent, besides the hair. Once again though, messy hair was quite normal with teenagers.

He laughed at the absurdity of his train of thought. There was no possible way that he was either Lily or James child. Besides, the Flamels never leave their home so it would be impossible for little Harry to end up with them.

With that confect resolved he moved on to the interesting part of the Headmaster job… Paperwork!

AN: There that is. XXX just died and I didn't know what to do… So I wrote. Grinded this out in like two days. On the real though RIP.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ Big things this chapter there won't be any filler chapters for quite a while. Every thing is going to be action packed. Going to try for4 k words each chapter so it will take a while for updates to come out. I do have a life and forget to write sometimes. I'm leaning towards a Harry Fleur pairing but I need to know what y'all think. REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE QUICKER! It shows me you are interested and gives me more incentive to write a story. Hope you guys like the cliffhanger at the end of the chapter ;) READ AND REVIEW!**

Lily was having an episode again; they were always the worst right at the beginning of the year, right when Harry should have been at school with his brother.

She figured that when Harry left, a part of her did too. A part she didn't realize how much she loved until she was gone. The old saying fits well, you don't know what you have until it's gone.

She cried into her sheets while thinking about Harry, what he did as a child to try and garner their attention, and how time after time, she and James paid it no mind; mainly because he couldn't show magic. It was also because he wasn't Bellamy, the Boy Who Lived.

One thing she still couldn't believe she had done was fall in love with the fame; which was pretty much falling in love with the son that brought it, and hating the child that could put a bad mark on her family. The child that couldn't even show accidental magic! She knew it wasn't his fault and that's why she hated herself for it.

Looking back she realized she was acting way too much like a blood purist Pureblood, not caring much for blood purity as she was a muggle-born herself, but thinking people without magic were somehow lesser because they didn't possess a gift other people did; it would be like calling a person in a wheelchair less than someone who could walk simply because they physically can't do it.

After the rude awakening of Harry leaving, she slowly went back to the woman she was before having a child known as the Boy Who Lived, pretty much the same just reverting her views back to what they were when she lived a muggle lifestyle; simply being that everyone was equal.

She changed her views to late to keep Harry apart of her family and keep her friends but she was just glad she changed. She couldn't imagine being so obtuse for so long. She hadn't had any luck in changing James and Bellamy's views and they were still judgmental.

All of the people that she had made bonds with her in high school absolved their friendships after they found out she had abandoned her son because he had so little magic that he was considered a squib.

She remembered one such conversation with Molly Weasley; she had just dropped Bell of at the burrow.

"Hey Molly, can we talk for a moment-away from the kids if that's alright?"

"I guess, let's head to the kitchen."

"Molly, I just wanted to know if we could get the girls together for brunch sometime. It's just been such a long time since I've spent time with any of you."

"Lily, I'm going to be brutally honest with you. I don't think any of my friend's ideology aligns with yours and we just don't know if we want to expose our kids to that. Bellamy is welcome any time don't get me wrong I just don't know about you or James. I'm sorry Lily," Molly said bluntly.

"Molly…" Lily said, hurt.

"You made your decision, we've made ours." Molly said not backing down an inch.

Lily didn't know what to say, she ran to the floo and went back to the Potter Manor utterly heart-broken. She had lost her child, her husband, and then her friends.

This year she had more hope than usual; the Tri-Wizard tournament; a competition that ended many years ago (She didn't care about the exact amount of years) was coming to Britain, and more importantly Hogwarts. There was a small, small chance that Harry actually held the ability of magic, he somehow made it out Britain and was attending a school out of country.

Two of the most prestigious schools were coming to Hogwarts, being Durmstrang and Beauxtbatons. Lily knew that if Harry was anywhere in the magical world right now, it had to be at one of those two schools.

She knew she had no right to want her child back but that didn't stop her- a mother had a right to love. Didn't she?

Rain was interesting- Harry had always loved it. He didn't really know why, perhaps the lighting and the thunder reminded him of his own inner turmoil, and that the storm always ends, no matter how long the lighting shakes the ground. Or if the soft rain was just something that was music to his ears; the drops of rain similar to the drops of tears he once let fall nearly constantly. The one thing that he didn't wonder about was the smell-it was heavenly. It was fresh, and beautiful, something that he cherished.

Harry had a problem, his parents were ageing and he did not want them to get any older. He needed to send them a letter but he did not feel like addressing the situation any time soon. He needed to think about what he wanted to say so he didn't say the wrong thing.

Harry' storm never seemed to stop, even if sometimes it just calmed to a sprinkle, dark clouds were always looming, even as the sunlight was peeking in and the fresh smell of new beginnings neared, all it would take was a wrongly placed word or memory and he would be consumed with sadness, or even worse, anger.

Harry was able to control himself while he was sad, which made it the better option of the two. When he was mad, it was not a pretty sight, and he was not someone that you wanted to be around. It wasn't that he had a bad temper either, but an attack on someone he loved or himself was reciprocated with cunning and ruthlessness-, which Harry had plenty of.

He considered himself bi-polar, sometimes happy, sometimes not. It sounds like a regular person, except when he wasn't happy it felt like a little parasite of despair was curled around his heart, nothing he did could make it go away. His company didn't matter either. He felt empty too, and that was almost worse. One question remained; was feeling pain worse than feeling nothing at all? He had pondered that statement for quite some time in the past, and he still wasn't at a definite answer.

When he was in pain, he wished he would feel nothing, and when he was feeling empty, all he wanted was to feel something.

Sometimes he thought about why he felt that way; it rarely helped though, knowing why your sad seldom provided an easy fix. In Harry' case, knowing that your parents didn't even bother to check if you were hungry, or if you wanted a hug, didn't change the fact that his biological family didn't want him; or in more correct terms, didn't care for him at all. That particular thought always seemed to help Harry though, it made him angry, and when he was angry, he wanted to smash something, he wanted to train. He wanted to make himself too strong to ever be abandoned again.

When he finished training he was usually left drained of all energy, mental, physical, and magical. He usually went to sleep directly after, and hoped he would feel better when he awoke. Sometimes he felt better, sometimes he didn't.

That was the problem with Hogwarts, if he was feeling depressed, it would follow him throughout the day; all the lessons that would be taught his father had already gone over; in much more detail than what these Hogwarts professors ever would, it wasn't their fault necessarily because when teaching a large group of students the goal is to pass along the main information and the smaller, finer things would be picked up later by a master after Hogwarts in whatever career you would pursue.

He knew that it would most likely be a pretty boring year of sitting through class and waiting for it to end so he could get in a couple hours of studying and training after. Harry hadn't found a very good area to practice yet and he didn't want to reveal more than he already had.

Moody seemed like a very interesting person to Harry and that class appeared like it was going to the most interesting, he was already thinking about the lessons that he had taught, they applied very well to real situations and he was already incorporating them into his study/train sessions.

He did things like memorize counter curses for things both dangerous and harmless. He also started to practice healing with things more than an episky. He didn't have anyone to practice it on yet but he hoped if someone needed help the routine and wand-work would be good enough to prolong their life until a Healer was able to show up and work their magic.

Today was one of the bad days for Harry. He was feeling down and he couldn't train himself out of his funk like usual. He was sitting on his bed thinking of activities he could do when he remembered what Moody had told him the previous day.

Moody had said that he could get a study group going and Harry was getting more interested every second that he was not doing anything.

"Might as well just go talk to him and see if he has anything else to say, better than sitting around wondering all day." Harry thought as he was exiting his chest and walking into his dorm.

He thought about his parent's situation on the walk to the room. Harry had a problem, his parents were ageing and he did not want them to get any older. He needed to send them a letter but he did not feel like addressing the situation any time soon. He needed to think about what he wanted to say so he didn't say the wrong thing. He put that thought behind him for a bit.

Harry soon arrived at the DADA classroom and was hoping to get the conversation done with pretty soon. He still had a couple hours until his first class but just talking to Moody made his head hurt.

"Hello, Professor, are you in here?"

There was no reply and Harry made his way further into the classroom to see if Moody was doing something that hindered his hearing.

Harry was wondering where Moody might be when he heard- or more accurately felt a spell heading his way.

He moved just enough for it to whiz over his right shoulder before spinning around and activating his shield while also sliding his wand out of his holster- he jumped into his dueling stance and scanned the classroom looking for where the spell came from.

He saw shimmering in the back corner where Moody had been the previous day and whipped his wand in an arc in that direction casting a body binding spell and a stunning spell a second after.

He lowered his defenses and de-activated his shield right when the spell reached the shimmering, about one second after he had cast it.

He was very confused when the spells zoomed right through the shimmering and slammed into the wall.

"What th-"

He was even more confused when he felt a body-binding spell nail him directly in the back. His arms and legs were slammed into each other and he plopped onto his face. He rolled onto his back and re-activated his shield so it would break the ropes.

It did break through the ropes on his right arm but a blur sped towards Harry and stepped on his shield arm rendering it useless. The figure was Moody.

"What are you doing Moo-" Harry asked incredulously

"SILENCE. WHAT IS LESSON NUMBER 1?"Moody barked at his face.

A few drops of spit flew from Moody's face and landed on Harry's face and he desperately wanted to wipe it off his face.

"Lesson number one is constant vigilance." Harry stated.

"DID YOU FOLLOW THE LESSON?

"Yes, I was prepared right when I walked in the room, I'm always prepared for an attack!" Harry exclaimed annoyed, he was a little tired of being cramped with the rope and Moody did not smell the best-the body odor was getting to Harry.

"FALSE, VIGILANCE IS MORE THAN JUST LOOKING AROUND A ROOM, I USED WHAT YOU KNEW AGAINST YOU! I PLACED A VERY SIMPLE TRAP AND YOU WERE TOO CONFIDENT. YOU NEED TO THINK THREE STEPS AHEAD, YOU CAN'T JUST WAIT UNTIL A PROBLEM HITS YOU IN THE FACE BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Moody growled.

It did make sense to Harry. He had already seen through Moody's disillusionment charm once and was so confident in his ability that he only gave it one thought before attacking. Moody knew that and used that against him.

"Yea I understand what your saying Professor. I need to think about every possible scenario and not just what it appears to be.

"CORRECT!"

Moody moved to get off of him and with a sideways glance cast a cutting spell at the ropes of his arms.

Harry stretched his arms and retracted his shield before moving to stand up.

Harry watched the Professor. He was a very weird man. He carried a flask with him wherever he went and it was obvious that he loved alcohol. His hair was long and gangly and looked like it all needed to be chopped off. He had a huge chunk taken out of the right side of his nose that made it look like one huge nostril. There was a huge frayed leather strap that ran vertically across his head and attached to it was his magical eye constantly whirring in its socket.

The Professor started to cough and his whole body started to spasm with it. Eventually he dislodged a bloody loogy and spat it on the floor. He dried it out by squishing it up with his wooden leg.

"I really need to stop yelling so much, it's really taking a toll on my throat, it's starting to get pretty sore." Moody admitted, still wiping his peg leg over the loogy.

"Sir, I actually came here to ask a question about what we talked about yesterday. Are the private training lessons still open?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. Have you given the Tournament any thought?"

"Dumbledore didn't say anything about a Tri-Wizard Tournament so weren't really given any information about it. Didn't you say that he was supposed to talk about it last night?"

"Eh tonight or tomorrow or yesterday who really knows. He is going to talk about it sometime. But yes, I will be willing to give you and some of your friend's private lessons. Come this weekend by yourself, I will get your friends lessons later." Moody said, surprisingly calm.

"So do you have any information about the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

"You will find out tonight when Dumbledore announces it." Moody said simply.

"Will it actually be tonight Sir?" Harry said with a small laugh.

"Well who knows." Moody said with an equally small laugh.

"Thank you sir, I'll see you later." Harry said, turning around to leave the classroom.

"One more thing Harrison." Moody said quietly.

"Sir?" Harry questioned.

"Keep up the work." Moody stated.

"Of course sir."

Harry headed to the Great Hall to get some breakfast; he figured he would need it to get through the day. He was making a bacon and egg sandwich with a generous amount of bacon when Luna slid in next to him.

"Hello Harrison Flamel, bacon." Luna said pointing at the bacon Harry was holding.

"Yes?" Harry said a little confused.

"Bacon." Luna said with a smile.

Harry just shook his head and chose to ignore her. She just made his head hurt most of the time. She was still in interesting person though and Harry felt like she was hiding a lot about herself. He didn't know the reason why yet but he wasn't going to push her to reveal anything to her new friend.

He ate the sandwich and looked at his schedule. He had Transfiguration and Charms in the morning.

Harry and Luna headed to Transfiguration class and he was prepared to be extremely bored, he knew he was at least a year and maybe two ahead of everyone in the class.

They walked through into Transfiguration and Harry took a seat in the back. Luna was about to sit down but she moved to the front row. Harry didn't even want to know the reason so he just ignored it.

Harry opened his book on Advanced Human Transfiguration and started to read it. Harry was very good at Transfiguration but he was below par when in came to Transfiguring himself. He always messed something up. Sometimes he messed up a simple limb and sometimes he seriously messed up the inner organs. It was something he needed to work on. He didn't struggle with other animals just with himself. He knew the value of being able to transfigure yourself so he was dedicated to improving.

He was still reading when the class started and he was only brought out of his reading when the Professor started talking to him.

"Would you like to show the class Mr. Flamel since you are experienced enough not to participate in class?" McGonagall said with a stone face.

"What am I Transfiguring?" Harry asked.

"Turn that needle into a raven." McGonagall ordered, thinking that Harry would not only be able to do it.

Without even standing up, Harry lazily swished his wand in the direction of the needle and turned it into a raven.

McGonagall looked annoyed but tried not to show it too much.

"Congratulations on your prowess but please pay attention in the future Mr. Flamel, next time I will take points. Do you understand?" she said seriously

"Of course Professor." Harry said.

The rest of the class when by relatively uneventful and Harry tried his best to pay attention but his mind kept drifting. The class ended in what seemed like forever and Harry was glad to get it over with. He only hoped Charms was more eventful. He was not disappointed.

He was heading towards Charms and when he was outside of the classroom he heard extremely loud shouting coming from the inside. Ron and Bellamy were furiously shouting at Hermione. Harry didn't want to give up a possible opportunity to antagonize Bellamy.

"So Bellamy, what has you all riled up? Did you not get your monthly autographs?" Harry asked, he wasn't the type of person who usually started conflict out of anywhere but he couldn't pass up an opportunity like that.

"Get your bloody hands off of me! Hermione, we can continue this later. Alright?" Bellamy asked, his face turning a dangerous shade of purple.

Flitwick chose that moment to walk in and awkwardly addressed the class:

"Alright there class, please continue this later I don't want to have to report it to your head of house. Please sit and we will get the lesson started.

Once the class had sat down Flitwick started his lesson.

" I know the school year just started but there is no time like the present! Our first charm will be…"

Harry spaced out again and started reading the book he had been focused on in Transfiguration, but Flitwick didn't notice him like McGonagall did so the class passed relatively quickly. Before he knew it the class was dismissed and Harry headed to lunch in the Great Hall.

Since it was only the second day of school there were no afternoon classes so Harry was going to be able to get in some training for a few hours. He hadn't been able to really get a good training session since he had left for Hogwarts and he reckoned he needed it to keep his body in tip-top shape.

He was walking down the stairs on his way to the Great Hall when he heard heated whispers coming from the hallway. His curiosity got the better of him and he went to investigate. He peeked around the corner and saw the continuation of the fight he had seen earlier.

Hermione and Bellamy were in an intense conversation. He couldn't hear every word but he was able to pick out a little bit.

"You need to tell your parents!"

" ..don't understand. Just leave me alo-"

Hermione rushed up the stairs and Harry became very interested in the wall.

He blew out a sigh of relief and rushed down to the Great Hall.

He sat down at the Ravenclaw table next to Luna.

"Hey Luna, you still planning on going Wrackspurt hunting Friday?"

"Wrackspurt hunting Friday yes."

"How do we catch them? I actually know nothing about Wrackspurts." Harry admitted.

"Well, you just do it." Luna said.

"Ok Luna." Harry said with another laugh.

"That is all the Luna I need for today," Harry thought with a smile. He didn't want to be driven insane.

"Hello students, I have a very important announcement to make! This has been in the planning for many years and the British Ministry and Hogwarts are proud to announce that we are going to be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Dumbledore said with flourish and a twinkle in his blue eyes.

There was a multitude of reactions-most of them were of confusion. No one had heard of this before. The people that had heard were shouting in excitement, they all wanted a chance to win it all and gain the popularity of multiple nations.

"For those of you who don't know, the Tri-Wizard Tournament is a magical competition that features three tasks, three schools, three champions, and one winner. The other schools will be arriving in around three weeks just in time for our own school competition. Unfortunately, there will be no quidditch."

A loud groan of disapproval came from the student body.

"The tournament will also have an age limit, only kids in Year Six and Seven are able to enter their name for a chance to compete."

Before another groan of disapproval could come from the crowd Dumbledore held up his hands ordering silence.

The Great Hall fell silent immediately.

"There will be an opportunity however for one Fourth or Fifth year student to enter their name for a chance to be in the tournament. We will hold a dueling tournament-whoever wins will be given the pleasure to enter their name. There will be an instructional course on proper dueling etiquette and all around tips on dueling as well as some wands on practice. This class will be taught by none other than James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin!" Dumbledore finished the sentence with a smile, and the trio appeared out of thin air.

Harry was pissed.

 **AN/ ooohhhh What's Harry going to doooo? Characters will continue to develop when they get in situations that isn't just sitting in a room learning from a teacher. It's a slow moving story don't worry about it though. READ REVIEW! Let me know what you like, what I need to improve on, and MOST IMPORTANTLY WHO HARRY SHOULD BE WITH! I'm leaning towards Fleur… Would that bother yall?**


End file.
